


「JADE」有你

by ZZINNQ



Category: Jade - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZINNQ/pseuds/ZZINNQ
Summary: 林晟睿X程皓轩OOC 剧情私设随便看看文笔烂关于设定：校园设定，期中考试，小安慰，假装没有早自习人物设定：假设林晟睿很瘦，和程皓轩差不多，稍微比程皓轩壮一点，再高一点





	「JADE」有你

清早，林晟睿和往常一样在程皓轩门口等他一起坐校车。程皓轩也像往常一样理着自己的东西和林晟睿一起走，他告别了他的室友以后，跟在林晟睿后面下了楼。和以往不同的是，程皓轩平时都会和他边走边聊玩的游戏或者发生的有趣的事情，可今天他一路上一句话也没有说，上了车也是径直走向了座位。林晟睿以为程皓轩是今天起太早了，生起床气了，就也没说什么。校车到了学校以后他们如往常一般一起排队，拿早点，吃饭。可是，从今天他们见到开始，程皓轩就一句话都没说，林晟睿感到微微的有一些不安。  
“程皓轩，你怎么了，是有起床气吗，还是我做了什么你生气了。”林晟睿小心翼翼的说。  
“没什么，不是你的问题。”程皓轩喝了口粥，头也不抬地说道。“  
“不是，你这样说话我很慌啊，真的，有什么事情一定要和我说。”  
“嗯，好，知道了。”说着程皓轩又喝了一口粥。  
见程皓轩这么说，林晟睿也没说什么，继续吃着他的早饭。等他吃完，他见程皓轩还没吃完，他就静静地看着程皓轩。“他真的太好看了，白净的脸庞，挺翘的鼻梁，朱唇皓齿，我真的好幸福，有程皓轩这样的男朋友。”林晟睿正想着，程皓轩放下了碗筷。  
“我吃好了，走吗。”  
“嗯，好，走吧。”林晟睿边说边拿起了餐盘，程皓轩依旧跟在他身后一起走向倒饭处。他们走出食堂，走向贩卖机。  
“你要喝什么吗。”林晟睿对程皓轩说。  
“帮我买个乳茶吧，我回头转给你。”  
“不用给我，我的就是你的，哝拿着。”林晟睿把乳茶递给了程皓轩  
“谢谢。”  
“谢什么”林晟睿搭上程皓轩的肩膀，“走吧，上楼，去教室。”  
“嗯，好。”

到了教室，他们各自坐到了自己的位置上，林晟睿去柜子拿早上第一场考试需要复习用的书和材料。当他抱起一打材料时，发现原来坐在位置上的程皓轩不见了。一开始林晟睿以为程皓轩只是去上厕所或者去接水了，他也没多想，把东西都放到了桌上，去找别人聊天了。聊了一会，林晟睿又看向程皓轩的座位，发现他还是没有回来，他跟到有些奇怪，于是他准备去隔壁班看看程皓轩是不是在找其他人有事。他走到隔壁，在门口望了一眼。  
“他不在。”里面有人说道。  
“知道了。”说着林晟睿走了。  
他晃遍了整个七楼的所有班级，甚至连平时不去的乒乓球教师和里面的小房间也都看了一遍，但还是没有找到程皓轩在哪。林晟睿开始着急了，他才意识到程皓轩今天的不对劲，从今天早上在宿舍等他的时候就一直没怎么说话，也就吃饭的时候说了两句，他一定是出了什么事瞒着我，不想让我知道。林晟睿又整理了一下思路，想了想程皓轩可能会出现的地方，还有他没找过的地方，最后锁定了一个地方——楼梯间。

林晟睿用快速却安静的步伐走向了走廊中间的楼梯间，再打开门之前，他深吸一口气，他已经做好了程皓轩不在那里的准备。但是当他打开楼梯间的门的时候，还是被眼前的景象给惊到了。程皓轩像个被遗弃的娃娃坐在楼梯上，一双湿润的眼睛微微泛红，因为一直把头蒙在膝盖里的原因，脖子一直到耳尖都微微泛着粉色。林晟睿从来没有见过自家程皓轩那么难过的样子，这是第一次。他在原地站了好久，直到程皓轩的抽泣声把他又唤醒了。

林晟睿轻轻的把门关上，走到程皓轩跟前。  
“你怎么了，到底怎么了，谁把你弄哭了。”林晟睿急切的问道。  
程皓轩摸了一把泪：“没什么，我没事，你不用管。”  
“不是，什么叫没事啊，你都哭成这样了，还没事。”说着林晟睿把纸巾递给了程皓轩。  
程皓轩接过纸巾说道：“没事，让我自己呆一会，我想静一静。”  
“不行，你这样让我很不放心，我陪着你。”说罢，林晟睿也和程皓轩一样坐在了台阶上，“我陪着你。”  
程皓轩也不管他，坐在台阶上继续哭。

过了十分钟林晟睿再次发话。  
“真的，告诉我到底发生了什么好吗。没有什么坎是过不去的，而且这不是有我吗，咱们一起渡过好吗。”。  
程皓轩沉默了一会，总算是开口了。  
“我这次数学考试没考好，我感觉我做的都是错的，你他妈的。”程皓轩一边说着一边哭的梨花带雨的。  
“这算什么，你想想我之前多考多少次不及格了，不照样每天都很开心吗。”林晟睿拍拍程皓轩的背说道，“而且我们总是要面对现实的，对吗。”  
“这不一样。”程皓轩小声的嘟囔着。  
“怎么不一样。”  
“你那几次不及格都是平时考试，远没有期中考试重要。”说到这里，刚止住的眼泪又从眼眶里流了出来。  
“好了好了，别哭了，别哭了，我看你这么哭我心疼。”林晟睿急忙从口袋里拿出纸巾，搂过程皓轩，擦去了他脸上的泪珠。  
林晟睿在程皓轩耳边轻声说道：“别哭了，只要你期中考得好，照样还是能拿到A。再坚持一下，今天最后两门了，考完我们就出去玩，好吗。好了，不哭了不哭了，下周就春游了，到时候好好散散心，听话。“  
听了林晟睿的话，程皓轩觉得这也不算什么了，渐渐停止了哭泣，擦干泪水，破涕为笑。  
“嗯，好，我们走吧。”程皓轩牵起林晟睿的手，拉开了楼梯间的门走了出去。

一整天下来，程皓轩就没有再哭过了，至少在林晟睿看来他没有白天那么难过了，下午坐校车回宿舍之前林晟睿一直以为程皓轩已经好了，看开了，可是没想到在车上他又听到了程皓轩小声的啜泣。  
“不是都答应我说不哭了吗，又怎么了，我看你上午不是挺开心的吗。”林晟睿小心翼翼的问道并递上了一张纸巾。  
“我又想起那件事了，我...我真的好怕我数学完了，我感觉我整个十年级都完了，人生完了，天要塌了。”程皓轩转过身来靠在林晟睿的身上。  
“不会的，你不会完的，天也不会塌的，我会一直在你身边的。”林晟睿拍了拍程皓轩的背，“好了别哭了，再哭我可要生气了。我真的很喜欢你，看到你哭我会心疼。”  
“好。”  
哭过的程皓轩声音软软糯糯的，林晟睿乘其不备偷亲了他一口。被他这么一弄，程皓轩差点叫出声来。  
“你干嘛！别偷亲我，我都说了别在有那么多人的地方亲我！”  
在衣服下微微露出的皮肤，林晟睿看到了程皓轩微微泛红的耳尖和脖子，坏笑了一声。  
“你知不知道你这样像什么动物。”  
“什么动物。”  
“像一只炸毛的小猫咪。”林晟睿贴在程皓轩的耳边悄悄的说。  
程皓轩被他这么整的一激灵，整个人都微微颤抖了一下。  
“这样更像炸毛的小猫咪了，宝贝你真的是太可爱了，真是受不了了。”  
程皓轩对他的话不予理睬，转头看着窗外的风景。林晟睿见他不回，也继续看起了手机。宿舍离学校其实不远，没过多久车就停了下来。见大部分人都下车了，林晟睿站起来，伸出手。  
“走吧，我们到了。”  
程皓轩抓住林晟睿的手从座位上站了起来。  
“走吧，回宿舍，今天你得多陪陪我，我室友这周不住在学校里，你可以在我们房间一直带着，反正周末，宿管也不会管太多，如果你愿意的话。”程皓轩边走边说  
“好的，收到，我回去先洗个澡，洗完澡就来你房间找你。”  
“嗯，好，我也是。”  
“拜拜，等会来找你。”  
把程皓轩送回房间后，林晟睿也回了自己的房间。

十五分钟后程皓轩一边擦着头，一边回复微信上的未读信息，这时，他收到了林晟睿的微信。  
“你好了吗，我可以来吗，我已经好了。”  
“我刚好，你来好了。”  
“好，马上到。”  
过了五分钟，程皓轩的房间被敲响了，他赶忙从床上站起来跑去开门。  
“你不是和我说马上到吗，从你宿舍到我宿舍要那么久的吗。”程皓轩有些不爽的撇了撇嘴。  
“那不是给我的宝贝点了奶茶吗，看你最爱的杨枝甘露。”  
程皓轩愣住了，林晟睿对他是真的好，这周他不止一次说了“好想喝杨枝甘露啊”林晟睿都记在了心里，一放学就点了外卖，想到这，程皓轩不免有一丝感动。  
“别愣了，快来喝吧，刚送过来的肯定最好喝。”林晟睿走进房间，把奶茶放在了程皓轩的桌上，随手拉过一个凳子坐了下来。  
“哦哦来了。你怎么不坐床上，你不是洗过澡了吗。”  
“没有你的允许我可不敢乱坐。”林晟睿摸了摸程皓轩远远的脑袋，坐在了程皓轩的旁边。  
“你要不要看电影塞。”程皓轩一边看电脑一边说。  
“好啊，看什么。”  
“嗯...让我想想，我们看火影忍者博人转吧，我想二刷。”  
“好啊，我都可以，你看什么我就看什么。”  
程皓轩打开百度网盘在里面寻找着。  
“其实我特别想知道你网盘里到底存了点什么，有没有什么不可告人的东西。”  
“哼，你他妈的才没有呢，谁像你一样，老色批一个。”  
“我怎么就老色批了，我只对你色而已。”林晟睿对着程皓轩的颈窝轻轻呼着气。  
“别他妈吹了，脖子都被你吹红了。”  
“还有耳朵。”  
“搞快的坐好，要开始了。”  
“好，都听你的。”

一个半小时后。  
“林晟睿，我饿了，晚上咱们吃什么。”程皓轩嗦了一口奶茶说到。  
“不知道，你是想出去吃还是想在宿舍里点外卖吃，我都可以，看你的。“  
“还是点外卖吧，我懒得出去，还得换衣服打车，吃饭还得排队，而且现在时间也不早了。”  
“嗯，好那我们就点外卖吧，你想吃什么。”  
“让我看看大众点评有什么好吃的。”  
“嗯，好那你快点，现在已经六点多了，再晚就来不及了。”  
“林晟睿林晟睿我想吃泰国菜，你看这个怎么样。”  
林晟睿接过程皓轩的手机看了一眼：“好，那就点这家了，我现在马上就下单，半个小时之后应该能到。”  
“嗯，好。”  
“我先离开一会，我们班有人找我有点事情，我得去处理一下小组活动的事情，到时候我把外卖给你一起拿上来。”  
“好，我等你。”  
林晟睿走了，程皓轩索性就躺在床上看手机，迷迷糊糊的就睡着了。他做了一个梦，梦到因为他有的时候太冷淡了，对林晟睿爱答不理的，最后林晟睿实在是忍不下去，最后和他提了分手。程皓轩感觉自己是一个没人要的小孩，自己一个人孤独的坐在楼梯间里哭，他想再也没有人会为了找他跑遍整个楼层，再也没有人会在他哭的时候给他递上纸巾，再也没有人会在他难过的时候搂着他，拍拍他的背安慰他，给他买他最喜欢的奶茶，吃好吃的东西......想到这里程皓轩的眼泪从眼角滑落了下来，落到了耳窝里，他惊醒了。程皓轩没想到自己会做到这样的梦，还因为梦会哭，虽然说梦是反的，但是他还是觉得好难过。他自己一个人坐在床上，想林晟睿怎么出去了那么久还没回来，正当他想找手机给林晟睿发微信的时候，门敲响了，是林晟睿。

“林晟睿！你终于回来了！”程皓轩一下子从床上下来跑向他，埋进他怀里。  
林晟睿被程皓轩这么一抱，愣住了，一动也不敢动。  
“诶哟，怎么突然这样了，先松开，让我把饭饭先放桌上，要不然会翻掉。”  
“嗯，好。”  
“怎么了怎么了。”林晟睿有些急切的问道。  
“你知道吗，我刚刚睡着了，然后做了一个梦，我梦到你不要我了。”说完程皓轩又留下了眼泪。  
“怎么会啊，你要想梦都是反的，我怎么可能不要你呢，好了别难过了。”  
“你说我最近是不是对你太冷淡了，我是不是有什么做错了。”  
程皓轩抬起头，眼里含着泪水，注视着林晟睿。  
“你别这么盯着我，我可受不了。”  
“你耳朵竟然红了！原来你也会红啊，难得一见嘛林晟睿。”  
“还不是因为你这个样子让我真的很把持不住。”林晟睿捏了捏程皓轩的鼻子，“你真的太可爱了真是受不了了。”  
这时一阵叫声传来。  
“饿了吧，快吃饭吧，这么早就睡着了一次，看来是你这周太累了，吃完饭就早点休息吧。”  
“嗯，好的。哇这个香茅鸡肉串也太香了吧，好对我胃口。”  
“那也不看看是谁点的。”  
“你最棒了。”  
“那可不，快吃吧。”林晟睿摸了摸程皓轩的小脑袋，自己也吃了一口饭。

“啊西，好饱啊。”程皓轩摸了摸自己的肚子，有点微微的鼓起来。  
“你太瘦了，要多吃点，你看你上半身，肋骨都露出来了，该好好补补了。”  
“吃不胖啊，没办法。”  
“你应该多去运动运动，晒晒太阳，你真的太白了。”  
“不要，我好懒的。”  
“好吧，真是拿你没办法，谁叫你是我的宝贝呢，正好现在离关门还有点时间，要不要出去消消食，顺便去买点明天的早饭。”  
“行吧，那你等等我，我要换个衣服。”说罢，程皓轩就拿起他的衣服准备去厕所换。  
“别啊，和我在一起你都要去厕所换，在外面换吧，我不看。”  
“好吧，那说好的昂，不准看！谁看谁是小狗。”  
“好。”  
听到了林晟睿的回答，程皓轩才放心的转过身去换衣服，没想到林晟睿站起来从背后抱住了他，把头埋在程皓轩的颈窝里来回蹭着。  
“你好香，你知道吗，有的时候我真的很想吃了你，但是理智告诉我我不行。“  
“你说好不看的,你是小狗。”  
“旺。”  
说完，林晟睿就在程皓轩的肩膀上咬了一口。  
“说你是小狗你还真就做小狗啊。”  
“我只做你的小狗，我的小程皓轩，今天外面有点冷，记得多穿点。”  
“好。”

“好累啊，虽然才走了一点点路，但是可能因为吃太饱了，现在好困。”程皓轩一边放下手中的袋子一边对林晟睿说，“你今天要不要睡在这里。”  
“行，如果你累的话先睡好了，我还不是很困，晚点睡。”  
“好，那我先去洗漱，你索性也去洗漱吧。”  
“来了。”  
学校的厕所本来就小，两个大男人挤在一间厕所里更加拥挤。两个人靠的很近，这让程皓轩又有点脸红，虽然已经不是第一次和林晟睿那么近距离接触了。  
“我好了，我先走了。”林晟睿放下杯子说。  
“你这就好了，你都不护肤的。”  
“谁像你啊，那么精致。”  
“那你起码得用个洗面奶洗把脸啊，男生的脸更容易出油长痘诶。”  
“好吧，听你的。”  
程皓轩拿出洗面奶在林晟睿脸上画了一个大花脸。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你看看你。”  
林晟睿照了照镜子，“胆子变大了嘛。”说着沾了点水，把脸上的洗面奶搓出泡沫，然后用清水冲掉。  
“看不出来你还蛮会用的嘛。”  
“刚刚看你学会的。”  
“来，再涂点乳液保养一下皮肤。”  
“我终于知道为什么你皮肤那么好了，一点痘痘都不长，你看我们班哪个男生脸上不长痘，好像就你没有。”  
“我是天生丽质加上后天的保养。”程皓轩不要脸的补了一句。  
“好好好，天生丽质，我家程皓轩什么都好，我真是太幸福了。”  
“走了走了，睡觉去了，这周太累了，晚安。”说完，程皓轩就关上大灯，盖上被子，给林晟睿留了一个小灯。  
“快睡吧，晚安。”林晟睿在程皓轩脸上留下一个吻便坐在他旁边看手机。


End file.
